


Time to say it { goodbye }

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Het Relationship, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Introspection, M/M, Multipairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Peggy, Bucky, Natasha, Tony.Four stories for four photographs.Four friends, four loves, four lost fragments, of the same heart of Steve Rogers.[ scritta per la Drabble Day di Writer's Wing ]





	1. #peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my poor english, I'm still learning - [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3851687&i=1) per la versione italiana

A photo and shreds of an article. Steve torn it from the Colonel's desk and left in the trash the remains of a newspaper.  
From the lid of the compass, Peggy looks at him with eyes made of paper, smiles at him with lips inked and her hair smells of the _Brooklyn Eagle_’s presses. The magnetic needle dances attracted by her, sweeps every indecision and never fails to indicate her - Peggy is the north of his compass, the polar star of his skies, the equator line that divides Steve's heart into two.

«Peggy, I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.»

_She was the route on the world map that would have brought him home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (captain america: the first avenger)  
Scritta per la Drabble Day di Writer's Wing - prompt: fotografia


	2. #bucky

Steve falls asleep _in_ the Soldier's photograph. They deleted bleeding letters of red _(Deceased) _from the Bucky's dossier, replaced them with crimson tentacles.  
In the photo, however, Bucky has translucent skin, cyanotic lips and frosty hair.  
In the picture _– in the dream –_ Steve punches the porthole that frames Bucky’s face and calls him with every name his mouth has ever baptized him. And so he’s James of first name, Bucky for friends, Brother in war, Companion in life, Love beyond death.  
But, in the photo, Bucky is an accusation with closed eyes: he was his to take care of. 

_Was. But Steve has never earned anything good coming to terms with the past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (captain america: the winter soldier)  
Scritta per la Drabble Day di Writer's Wing - prompt: fotografia


	3. #natasha

«See you in a minute.» 

And _Nat_ gave him a confident smile - she who hated fairy tales and didn't believe in happy ending.   
That’s the last thing that Steve remember of her, as if the time had been stuck at that moment, taking a memory picture of her for the album that Steve has in his head. He immortalized the first time he saw her, the first time he saved her, the first time she called him _friend_.   
He has kept every smile of Natasha, every look she gave him and that day _(see you in a minute)_ he has stolen her hope with a click. 

«See you in a minute.»

_But the minute has already passed._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (avengers: endgame)  
Scritta per la Drabble Day di Writer's Wing - prompt: fotografia


	4. #tony

_“Whatever it takes”_ is a phrase that senses the loss. There are those who say that to win you have to take risks, to make money you have to spend money, but to save the life of half the universe, is it right to give one in return? _(Another one)_   
Steve looks at Tony's legacy on three dimensions: the hologram of mourning.   
Yesterday he was Iron Man, today he’s a hero, tomorrow he’ll be a memory, and the most painful one.  
Like his life, his death leaves a mark - a reddened five on the left of Steve’s chest, a slap in his heart that every day’ll strike the same point with surgical precision.   
The registration ends. 

Applause, please.   
Lower the curtain.   
Turn off the lights.

_Iron Man is _no more_._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (avengers: endgame)  
Scritta per la Drabble Day di Writer's Wing - prompt: fotografia


End file.
